


Номия и хороший поступок

by Suoh



Category: REAL (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: У Номии есть лучший друг, а помидора больше нет





	Номия и хороший поступок

― Да чтоб тебя!.. ― Номия споткнулся о деревяшку, валявшуюся посреди улицы, и тут же принялся тереть ушибленное место ― большой палец на ноге болезненно заныл. Потом отодвинул ее к краю дороги. Похоже, отвалилась от деревянного прилавка под дырявой крышей, который примыкал к старому магазину.

Здесь вообще все было старое. Казалось, в этих кварталах двадцать первый век и не собирался наступать, а из мирной эпохи Хэйсэй прижились только огромные, величиной с тетрис, мобильные телефоны. Прямо перед Номией старушка в сером кимоно достала такой из рукава и принялась узловатым пальцем тыкать в крупные клавиши.

― Открываемся через полчаса! ― прокричала она в трубку так, словно хотела, чтобы ее услышали на другой стороне города безо всякого телефона. ― Где тебя носит?!

Из трубки что-то невнятно промычали, и в ответ старушка разразилась гневной тирадой. Потом раздраженно ткнула в большую красную кнопку и недовольно выдохнула:

― Работничек…

Номия вдруг осознал, что стоит посреди улицы и заинтересованно слушает. И смотрит. Он попытался отвести глаза, но старуха поймала его взгляд. И Номия понял, что отвертеться ему не удастся.

― Послушай, мальчик. ― Мальчиком Номию не называли со средней школы. ― Не перетаскаешь мне ящики? Буквально пара штук. Дайкон, огурцы, сам понимаешь… Тридцать минут осталось, скоро открываться.

Номия сначала кивнул и только потом сообразил, что согласился. Старушка расплылась в улыбке, глаза ее превратились в щелочки, отчего она стала похожа на эмодзи

― Пара ящиков всего! Уверена, ты быстро управишься.

«Пара ящиков», конечно, оказалась парой десятков. Номия таскал их с заднего двора к уличному прилавку, а старуха раскладывала овощи и фрукты по лоткам так, чтобы самые спелые стороны были обращены к покупателям.

От ящиков пахло сырой землей и деревом. Номия тяжело опускал один на землю и тут же бежал за вторым. Наконец он поставил перед старухой последний, самый легкий, сел на один из разобранных ящиков и утер пот со лба подолом футболки.

― Взмок весь, ― заметила старушка. ― Так холодно, а все равно взмок.

Номия тяжело дышал и пытался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что последний раз так уставал после тренировки. Давно. А вот «Тигры» каждый день гоняли до упаду; опрокидывали потом себе на голову воду из бутылок, жадно хватали ртом воздух. И после недавней игры тоже… В голове всплыло лицо Тогавы, хмурое, недовольное ― проиграли. До того он был мокрый, что даже на этих его ресницах капли зависли. Как слезы наоборот.

Номия помотал головой, отгоняя навязчивую картину. Прислушался к болтовне старушки, которая принялась раскладывать ценники.

― …и говорю: я не одну весну помню, а такой холодной не было еще. Сакура вот на полторы недели позже цвела. А как опала, так опять заморозки.

― Весна и правда холодная, ― согласился Номия. ― Я все куртку никак не уберу, так и висит в прихожей. 

― И зелень вон, ― старушка кивнула на край лотка, где лежали зеленые листья и побеги. Из них Номия опознал только петрушку, горчицу и капусту мизуну. ― Вялая и еле растет. А зелень по весне сочная должна быть.

Старуха взяла несколько пучков одного, другого, потом, подумав, протянула рук.у за огромным помидором.

― Держи. ― Протянула она это Номии. ― Очень вовремя ты проходил мимо. Славно мне помог.

― Да не стоит… ― попытался было отказаться Номия, но старушка нахмурилась, и он покорно принял подарок.

― А куда ты шел так рано? ― спросила она, когда Номия уже собрался уходить. ― С ночной смены, что ли?

Куда он идет, Номия вспомнил сразу.

― К приятелю, ― ответил он. ― К другу.

Слово «друг» тоже, наверное, было не самым подходящим, но другого Номия придумать не мог. Если оно вообще существовало, то ускользало, оставляя только смутные словосочетания вроде «иметь значение» и «быть ценным».

Когда они с Тогавой встретились, Номии было плохо. Казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, но неожиданное и случайное столкновение подсказал, как он ошибался. Тогава куда лучше представлял, насколько плохо бывает, он уже нащупал то самое дно, после которого можно был только один путь ― наверх. Когда Номия пытался хотя бы мысленно поставить себя на его место, его одолевала тоска и гнетущее ощущение одиночества.

Тогава справился. И это делало собственное «плохо» Номии незначительным и мелким. Номия старался избегать громких слов, но временами он, пожалуй, испытывал к Тогаве восхищение. Все точки опоры, которые Номия пытался найти в себе, то и дело рушились, оказывались непрочными и недолговечными, а эта, внешняя, держалась.   
― Хороший друг, наверное? ― спросила старуха, вытирая руки полотенцем с узором из чайников и чашек. ― Раз ты в такую рань к нему собрался.

«Упрямый как осел, ― чуть не сорвалось у Номии с языка. ― И невыносимый гордец. Судит всех по себе, иногда так и хочется открутить ему голову. А вместо головы воткнуть на шею мяч, раз у него все на свете вертится вокруг баскетбола.

Но вместо этого он сказал:

― Да. Отличный чувак. В смысле, хороший парень. И друг тоже. ― Номия неловко почесал указательным пальцем свою бородку. ― Лучше у меня точно никогда не было.

― Тогда давай. ― Мокрое полотенце легонько шлепнуло Номию по шее. ― Иди к своему другу, а то, пока я буду с тобой тут болтать, все покупатели мимо пройдут.

― Спасибо за помидор. И за это. ― Номия помахал пучком трав.

― Пустяки!

Тогава ― если проснулся, конечно, ― ждал его к семи. Времени почти не оставалось. Номия перешел с быстрого шага на бег, огибая попадавшихся на пути офисных работников. Приходилось огибать появившихся на улицах офисных работников. Они, еще не до конца проснувшиеся и невнимательные, не сразу слышали звук его тяжелых шагов.

Один из белых воротничков, с блестящей лысиной и помятым кожаным портфелем, появился из проулка неожиданно. Глаза у него были заспанные, а реакции ― никакой. Номия резко затормозил, и огромный помидор выскользнул у него из рук и шмякнулся на дорогу с тяжелым влажным звуком. Оболочка треснула, стала видна яркая, без прожилок, мякоть.

Номии пришло в голову, что битый помидор похож на человеческое сердце, каким он видел его еще в школе в учебнике биологии.

― Что надо был помидор… ― отстраненно заметил лысый офисный работник и побрел дальше к автобусной остановке.

Номия вздохнул, поднял помидор двумя пальцами ― на земле осталось влажное пятно и несколько семечек ― и с сожалением бросил его в урну рядом с остановкой. С мыслью о свежем салате Номия уже почти свыкся, но теперь у него оставалась только зелень.

Поэтому сначала Номия спросил у открывшего дверь Тогавы: 

― Что у тебя есть пожрать? ― И только потом добавил: ― Привет, Винс.

Вслух Номия называл Тогаву по-разному, но про себя всегда Винсом. Сначала, потому что было забавно, а потом просто привык. Связь с настоящим Винсом Картером почти стерлась.

Тогава прикрыл глаза рукой, потом взлохматил свою заново отросшую челку и посмотрел на Номию невидящим взглядом. 

Номия осторожно шагнул вперед.

Тогава помотал головой, словно прогоняя наваждение.

― Да, заходи. Совсем забыл, что ты придешь, ― честно признался он без тени раскаяния в голосе.

Номия затворил за собой дверь и протянул Тогаве перетянутые нитками пучки зелени.

― Держи!

― Это что? Типа букет?

― Ага, букет первой весенней зелени. ― Номия прыгал на одной ноге, стягивая кроссовки. ― Сделал хорошее дело и получил в качестве благодарности. Был еще помидор, но он… Не сложилось, в общем.

― И когда только успел? Или специально пораньше встал?

Тогава говорил уже откуда-то из кухни. Было слышно, как хлопают дверцы и выдвигаются ящики.

Тогава-дома всегда был для Номии Тогава-в-чужой-среде. Непривычный и незнакомый. Сперва сама мысль, что у Тогавы Киёхару есть квартира, быт и даже работа, казалась дикой, словно за пределами площадки он должен был растворяться, утрачивать материальную форму. И снова обретать ее, только получив в руки мяч.

Среди звуков Номия разобрал бряцанье тарелок о раковину ― Тогава мыл посуду. Интересно, а фартук он тоже надел?..

Номия подержал руки под струей холодной воды, потрогал полотенце и пошел на кухню. Нет, фартука на Тогаве не было ― только серая футболка, забрызганная водой.

Тогава закрутил кран и отправил последнюю чистую чашку в сушилку.

― Так что там насчет еды?

― Рис, ― коротко ответил Тогава.

― Вчерашний? ― с подозрением поинтересовался Номия.

― Смотря когда у тебя заканчивается вчера. По идее ― сегодняшний, потому что варил уже за полночь. И вот тебе нож, будешь резать свои… свой букет.

Пока Номия неуклюже кромсал зелень, пытаясь не задеть пальцы, Тогава выгреб весь рис из рисоварки в глубокую сковороду. Поставил на огонь. Потом, подумав, кинул туда внушительный кусок масла и нарезанный кубиками тофу. Номия то и дело принюхивался, чтобы поймать момент, когда рис начнет пригорать.

Тогава плеснул в сковороду соевого соуса, помешал все двумя парами палочек.

― Давай, ― он протянул руку, и Номия отдал ему разделочную доску. Тогава разом ссыпал всю зелень в сковороду.

― Пойдет, ― заключил он, попробовав рис. ― Вот эта штука классная. ― Тогава подхватил какой-то зеленый росток. ― Что это?

― Не знаю. Кстати, старушенция, которая дала мне зелень, спросила, куда я иду. Я сказал, что иду к другу.

Тогава вопросительно посмотрел на него. Номия вдруг понял, что не знает, зачем начал говорить об этом. Но Тогава ждал продолжения. Номия старательно прожевал кусок тофу, проглотил.

― Она спросила, хороший ли друг.

― И что ты ответил? ― было слышно, как Тогава старается сделать интонации безразличными и незаинтересованными. Но Номия мог поклясться, что дыхание у него стало чаще..

«Что лучше не бывает».

― Правду сказал. Что ты упрямый и невыносимый тип и что я терплю тебя из последних сил.

Улыбка Тогаве шла. Хмурые складки меж бровей сразу разглаживались.

Номия пнул его здоровую ногу под столом и тут же почувствовал ответный пинок.


End file.
